Revival of Shinra
by NiiShoku
Summary: Takes place right after meteor hits. Rufus somehow survived the attack of Diamond Weapon, and isnow trying to reuild his Shinra Empire. Rated for possible Cid language in later chapters.


Revival of a Shinra Corp.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the places, characters, etc. which are used in this story. They are all owned by Squaresoft.   
  
Chapter 1: Restoration  
  
A man with golden hair and a white trench coat could be seen running out of one of the barracks of Junon. In his hand was a silver shotgun. Many people could be heard screaming, and they were all running away from the man. He equipped some glowing materia to his shotgun, and ran to the edge of the road and jumped. He could then be seen holding onto a rope as a huge airship brought him away from the city of Junon. He climbed to the top of the rope, and was greeted by the Turks, and Dark Nation. He walked through the entrance, and down the steps. It had not been long since Diamond weapon had destroyed Shinra HQ in Midgar, but somehow he had survived.  
  
  
  
When Rufus Shinra had awakened, the city of Midgar had been destroyed, and he was laying down on a nearby hill. He looked at the ruins of Midgar, and was in shock. Had Diamond destroyed not only Shinra HQ, but the entire city of Midgar? But, hadn't Hojo killed the weapon? The Sister Ray was fired.. Rufus ran to the Midgar ruins, were Reno, Rude, and Elena were standing. When Rufus called to them, they were in shock that he was still alive. Reno noticed the Highwind airship, which was landed near the ruins of Sector 7. Rufus and the Turks went to the Highwind, and found that there were people in the cockpit. As Rufus entered the cockpit, the pilot could not believe that Rufus was still alive. Rufus ordered him to take the airship to the skies, yet, the he refused, telling him that Cid Highwind, and the others were looking through the Midgar Ruins for any survivors. Rufus then smiled and waited for the others to return. When Cloud and his party had returned, they were captured by the Turks. In any other situation, they would have been victorious, but they were tired and weak, from the battle with Sephiroth. Rufus then wanted to go and find a new place for Shinra HQ. His first thought was the city of Junon, as it was always thought of as a secondary HQ to Shinra Corp.   
  
When Rufus arrived in Junon, none of the Shinra Mps could believe it, as they heard that he was killed by one of the weapons. They thought that he must be an imposter, attempting to take over Shinra Corporation, and they raised their rifles. Rufus was furious, and killed them using his shotgun. He then took their enemy skill materia, and ran out.  
  
As Rufus waited to get to his next destination, he could only think of rebuilding his mighty Shinra Empire, but first, he would have to master his Enemy Skill materia.   
  
Shortly they arrived at the Chocobo Farm. The Turks waited outside of the airship, near the chocobo stable. Rufus walked into the small prison cell within the airship, and asked Cloud to join him. Cloud looked at him, and was not about to join him. Rufus looked back at Cloud, and told him that the planet needed a government. Without one, there would be only chaos. Cloud began to embrace the idea, then remembered that Rufus could not be trusted. Cloud stood up, and declared that he would join Rufus on his quest to master his Enemy Skill materia, but only if he allowed Tifa and Barret to come also. Yuffie started to yell at Cloud for not letting her come also, but she soon became quiet when Vincent looked at her, his red eyes piercing into her soul. Vincent and Nanaki could not stand Yuffie's whining. Rufus was hesitant about the idea of Barret and Tifa both coming along before he could learn a few Enemy Skills, but then remembered that they had not much time to rest, so their Mp should still be too low to cast any magic. If they had been able to use any magic, they would have escaped already, so Rufus allowed Tifa and Barret to come along as well. When Rufus walked out of the ship with Cloud, Tifa, and Barret following him, the Turks were a little nervous, and wondered why they were coming along. Rufus looked towards the marsh, and could not wait to get over there. Rufus and party made their way over to the Marsh, and witnessed the shadow of an underwater snake, which was massive in size. Cloud was holding up Ultima Weapon, and Rufus, and the Turks were watching. Suddenly, Tifa used a Megalixer, causing Rufus to start to sweat. He had neglected to think of the items that they might have had. Barret summoned forth Kjatta, who destroyed the Midgar Zolom with one hit. Rufus thought to himself, there better be more than one Midgar Zolom, or I'll never learn the Beta enemy skill. Reno used the Turk light attack on Cloud, which barely did any damage at all, then Tifa summoned Shiva, who used Diamond Dust, and reduced Reno's Hp by enough for him to use a X-potion on himself. Cloud then pulled out Vincent's dark glowing materia orb, which he equipped to his sword. Cloud then summoned Odin, who unsheathed the glowing Zanzetsuken. Sleipnir began to gallop after Rufus and party, and they quickly began to run. Cloud seen his opportunity, and began to run to the Highwind to help the others. Rufus sees Cloud running over to the airship, and then he pulls out a glowing yellow orb, and then casts Lightning3, which causes Cloud to fall on the ground near the Highwind. Dark Nation then leaps out of the entrance, and runs at Cloud. Cloud gets back up, and begins to run away. Tifa and Barret are speechless as they watch Cloud run from the dog. Rufus runs to the Airship, and the Turks follow. Odin begins to run to the Airship at high speeds, and then Rufus calls for Dark Nation, who runs to the ship. The Highwind quickly rises into the Air, and begins to fly towards the Gold Saucer. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret stranded near the Chocobo Farm 


End file.
